


I'd rather stay with you

by Xira



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Footy Ficathon, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xira/pseuds/Xira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the friendly game against Austria, Oscar accepts to stay at the hotel, instead of going sightseeing, watching videos with Neymar. But it may lead to more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd rather stay with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello^^,
> 
> This story is based on this prompt "I just need something based on this https://twitter.com/BrazilStats/status/534735733022400515?s=09 https://twitter.com/BrazilStats/status/534736441666850816?s=09"
> 
> I hope that you'll enjoy it.

Usually, friendly games were for Oscar an occasion to visit new cities, and that’s exactly what he had wanted to do at Vienna, before the game against Austria. Most of his teamates were going to do the same, and hanging out with them looked like a really good idea. It would help him to relieve some stress.

It had been his plan, until Neymar came, his eyes shining with excitement, telling him that he had found some videos of Ronaldo and Ronaldinho, that it was just awesome, and that Oscar should totally see them with him. Oscar had opened his mouth to tell him that he already wanted to do something else, but all that came out after he saw the hope in his friend’s eyes was:

-Okay, I’m sure it’s going to be great.

Neymar had hugged him happily, making Oscar’s heart go crazy. It was official, he wasn’t capable to refuse Neymar anything. Not that he didn’t know it before; his friend only had to smile to make all of Oscar’s defenses break down. 

And it was why now, he was sitting on the floor next to Neymar in his hotel room, watching at the video on the computer his friend was holding on his legs. His teamate couldn’t help but comment every move of the players, sometimes almost shouting, looking so happy that Oscar just couldn’t help smiling too. 

Neymar was wearing a black sweater and he had put the hood on, and Oscar had a hard time to ignore how good it looked on him. But if he had to think about it, everything looked good on Neymar. Too good, actually.

Maybe staying alone with him in a hotel room wasn’t a good idea, precisely because it gave him too much ideas, the kind you shouldn’t have when it came to a fellow teamate. Or maybe it was the better one he had ever had. He couldn’t decide. While a part of his mind just wanted to run away before he might do something crazy, the other one only wanted to stay with Neymar as long as possible, before they had to leave again for their respective clubs.

At first, their elbows barely touched, but Oscar got closer to Neymar, under the excuse of wanting to have a better view of the screen, and soon enough, there was no distance left between them, Oscar’s head resting on Neymar’s shoulder.

He knew that he shouldn’t be doing that, that he was being just too obvious, but he couldn’t help himself. He tried to stay concentrated on the video, but too often not to be noticed, his eyes lingered on Neymar’s face, as if he could caress every inch of his skin just by looking at it. 

-Do I have something on my face? His friend suddenly asked, making Oscar blush furiously, even though he tried not to.

-No, why are you asking that? Oscar replied, barely managing to keep his voice from shaking.

-Sorry, I thought you were staring. Neymar answered, and Oscar heart began beating faster, as his brain raced to find an explantion, angry at himself for not taking the one Neymar had so kindly offered him.

-What if I was? 

He didn’t know if he said that because he was suddenly feeling braver, or just because he knew all the excuses he had thought of kinda sucked. It didn’t help to calm down the rythm of his heart.

To his surprise, Neymar began laughing-which made Oscar remember again how much he loved to hear his laugh-as he cupped his face in his hand, his thumb brushing softly against Oscar’s cheek.

-I’m not stupid, of course you were staring. But it’s cute to see you lose your calm, you know. I like where it went, though. He told him smiling- or maybe smirking was more appropriated, Oscar couldn’t tell, and it wasn’t easy for him to think about it when Neymar’s face were just a few centimeters away from his own.

-How did you find out? Oscar asked, trying not too look for too long in Neymar’s eyes, because it confused him, but he had no other choice but to do so.

-Well, you’ve been doing it for more than ten minutes, I checked it with the video timer. Not to mention the fact that I made us watch the same part of that video three times, and that each time I changed the names of the player while I was talking, and said things that had absolutely nothing to do with what was happening, and you just kept nodding and saying yes each time I told you something. He explained, making Oscar understand just how obvious he had been. This was even worse than what he thought. 

-So what? He asked, afraid of Neymar’s answer.

-So now, I’m going to kiss you. The other man said, and before Oscar realized what it meant, Neymar lips was on his, and Oscar wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding him close.

However, their kiss didn’t last for long, because they completely forgot about the computer and almost made it fall. Neymar barely caught it on time, and they ended up laughing, before they put it aside and kissed again, only stopping when they were out of breath.

-So does that mean that we are dating now? Oscar asked shyly, not daring to believe that this was the reality and that Neymar had really kissed him.

-Of course we’re dating.I’ve waited for you long enough, so now I’m not going to let someone as perfect as you run away. I love you, Oscar. He whispered.

-Love you too. He answered, his smile brighter than ever.

For a minute, both of them stayed silent, just looking at each other, cuddling in each other’s arms. It only made Oscar more aware of all the things they could do alone, in a hotel room, clouding his mind with desire, but also with anxiety, because he really didn’t plan things to go like that, and he had to admit that maybe it was going a little too fast for him, even though he desired nothing more than to be loved by Neymar.

Neymar looked at him, biting his lip, and he finally confessed to Oscar:

-Well, I would really like to keep watching those videos, if it doesn’t bother you, of course. I will let you cuddle and stare as much as you want.

Oscar could feel that he also didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, and that he wanted to show him that he didn’t ask anything of him, not just after they just revealed their feelings for each other, and it made him feel safe.

-No, it’s fine. As long as I can cuddle with you, I will always be fine. And you are right, those videos are really great. It’s not my fault that you are even greater than them. Oscar said, leaning again against Neymar, this time leaving butterfly kisses on his neck as the other man began to watch another video.

-Stop trying to flatter me. Don’t you think my ego is big enough already? Neymar laughed, but Oscar replied:

-It’s the truth, you know. And you just said I was perfect, so you flattered me first

They spent some hours like that, cuddling against each other while watching those videos, but this time Neymar was less concentrated on them, often whispering words of love into the taller man’s ear.

Oscar ended up falling asleep on Neymar’s shoulder, and when he noticed it, his lover smiled, pulling him even closer to keep him warm.

 

When he heard someone enter the room, Neymar remembered that his door wasn’t locked. He just had enough time to wake Oscar and to put a respectable distance between them before David Luiz came in front of them, his phone in his hand.

-What the hell are you doing here, David? Oscar asked, trying to sound not too sleepy and not too angry, even though he would have liked to be able to cuddle with Neymar for a little longer.

-Nothing, just taking a photo to show the world just how interested you are on Austrian culture. David said, and they had just the time to smile before he took it.

-See you on the field! Bye. The defender said, and when he was sure that he was gone, Oscar let his head fall on Neymar’s chest. 

-Thank you for waking me up. He said to Neymar, yawning.

-I think you need to sleep some more, though. We have got a game in a few hours, and I don’t want people to say that I exhausted you with my videos before the game. Neymar replied, putting his computer away, taking Oscar in his arms and carrying him to his bedroom, laying him on the bed.

-Go close the door, because if someone finds me in your bed, no one will believe that it is because of videos, but of something else. He pointed out, and his lover obeyed him, before coming back and taking him in his arms, and Oscar felt no shame when he decided to use Neymar as a human pillow.

-Why does it only have to be a few hours? I think I want to stay like this forever. Oscar whispered, happy, before closing his eyes again and drifting into sleep.

After he fell asleep, Neymar phone rang, quietly, announcing that someone just texted him. He took a look at it and smiled while he caressed Oscar’s hair.

“Since my wonderful idea of watching videos at the hotel worked and allowed you to finally date Oscar, you’re the one who will pay for the restaurant if we win today. By the way, you two are really cute on this photo, I’m sure you’re going to love it ;) David.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
